


Don't Let Go

by MistressRenet



Series: Thirty Times Together [5]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, Hakkai's kind of scary, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-02
Updated: 2005-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: After Kami-sama's defeat, a lot of things need to be said, but not everything is said with words.For 30_lemons #3--The Sexuality of Terror. Thanks to emungere for betaing.





	

There were many things Gojyo had learned over the three or so years he'd been living with Cho Hakkai. Always rinse the dishes before you put them in the sink, don't use the beer can as an ashtray, never talk too much about siblings or orphanages...

You would think, given this information, Gojyo would have known better when Hakkai had said brightly, "Oh, Gojyo, let me take that for you."

Not learning valuable lessons of this sort had always cost him, and tonight, with the chain of his own shakujou keeping his arms secured to the headboard, he really wished he'd been paying more attention to Hakkai's _tone_ when the offer was made.

It could have been worse; at least Hakkai had been careful not to strain his arms when he chained him down.

And Hakkai would come back.

Someday.

He was pretty sure.

 

Of course, when Hakkai finally _did_ come back, Gojyo got even more nervous.

He'd seen Hakkai smile like that before.

Usually just before someone died violently.

"I was _sick,_ " Hakkai said. "I couldn't sleep. And you--"

"I was busy tryin' to get myself killed," Gojyo said. "Yeah. I know."

"I thought I was going to go mad," Hakkai said, kneeling on the bed. "Again. Gojyo--"

"I know," Gojyo said. "I know."

"I didn't realize." Hakkai reached out and touched Gojyo's face. "That I was so vulnerable."

"Stupid trip's enough to make anyone crazy," Gojyo said softly. "Hell, ten minutes with the monk's enough to make anyone crazy."

"You may have a point." Hakkai leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, though," Gojyo said. "If you're still pissed."

Hakkai's smile, Gojyo thought to himself, could truly be unnerving.

 

Sanzo had been hoping they'd be finished by the time the monkey was done eating-- it certainly gave them plenty of time-- but no such luck.

The headboard was thumping against the wall when they walked down the corridor, and they could just hear the growl of Gojyo's voice.

Sanzo rolled his eyes and hoped no one had complained. Goku snickered.

Not that he was listening, but he could hear Hakkai too, once they got into their adjoining room. "Fucking cheap rooms," he grumbled.

"Least we know Hakkai'll be in a good mood tomorrow," Goku said brightly, jumping on his bed. "Get the light, will you, Sanzo?"

Goku always surprised him. Sanzo pulled off his robes, got into bed, turned off the light.

They were murmuring to each other when he finally fell asleep.

 

Hakkai spooned into Gojyo and kissed his neck.

"You let me," Gojyo said. "I thought...."

"I know," Hakkai buried his face deeper into Gojyo's hair. "I thought...."

Gojyo reached around and took Hakkai's arm, pulled it around his waist. "'S done."

"Yes. It is." A tiny glow as Hakkai gathered chi.

Gojyo realized it was for his wrists, bruised from the chain of the shakujou. "Don't bother," he said. "Wraps'll cover it anyway."

"You shouldn't have to suffer for my fear," Hakkai said softly.

"I remember when Sanzo told me you were dead," Gojyo said. "Leave it."

Hakkai took Gojyo's hand in his. "I don't think I could stand it if--"

"I won't," Gojyo said. "I won't."

"Thank you," Hakkai said, and nestled closer.

"I won't leave," Gojyo murmured into the pillow after Hakkai'd fallen asleep. "Not without you."


End file.
